Dearly Beloved
by RikuxXion
Summary: A one shot Aqua/Terra story. Ven, Aqua and Terra are preparing for their master's qualification exam; what happens when two very different friends have to share a room, and the many months after; what was the result of this union...


"Grrrr!!! Ha, Ha, take that!" A young keyblade master in training, Ven, was in the courtyard of Disney castle training with his two best friends.

A raging slash from Ven missed his blue haired friend by a landslide."Nice try!" She laughed, spun around in a pirouette, and shot a blast of Fira magic back at Ven.

"Ahhh!" Ven fell back on the ground in pain.

The girl, one of Ven's best friends was named Aqua. She wore an armored tank top and skirt, with long sleeves on her arm and high boots. She laughed as Ven growled and cried in pain. "Sorry!" She lent him her hand, and helped him off the marble ground.

"Geez!" Ven rubbed the back of his head. "We're just training! You don't have to knock me silly!"

"Ya Aqua." A deep male voice echoed from behind them. It was the strong Terra, another friend, with spiky brown hair and an armored outfit as well. His keyblade in his hand. "We are just training. Save it for the test!"

Aqua nodded. The three keyblade masters in training had their Master's Qualification Exam tomorrow, and had been working extra hard this week to prepare. There was no way they couldn't pass; they worked too hard to impress their master, Master E, and his long time partner, Master Xehanort. Ven, Aqua and Terra would become masters and embark on their own journeys to stop the spread of evil and the unversed; hopefully, they would journey together. They had been best friends since they were kids, when their fathers before them fought in the great keyblade wars, and their fathers all perished at the hands of the evil. All three comforted each other and vowed to become masters to put an end to the battle between good and evil. Would they accomplish it? "We promised each other we would become keyblade masters, and we will!" Aqua said to Terra valiantly.

"We also promised that we would always be together," Ven sighed and looked down st his keyblade. "What if this keeps us apart?"

"C'mon Ven! Have a little faith!" Terra grabbed him and pulled him into one of his arms. "We're best friends! We'll never be apart!"

"Promise?" Aqua asked.

"Promise." Terra said unusually dark. Terra had always struggled with the battle between good and evil within him, and was still struggling to this day. _He's never this dismal when it comes to us being together_, Aqua thought. Only Aqua knew about Terra's darkeness, since they were friends since birth, and they met Ven a while later. Terra and Aqua trusted each other with their lives.

"Something wrong?" Aqua leaned up on her toes and whispered into Terra's ear.

"Let's not talk about it here." He said back, and pushed her out of his way as Ven walked beside him towards the castle.

Aqua still stood in the courtyard and thought about what was bugging Terra. _It must be the whole thing that we are becoming masters tomorrow. It is a sensitive subject for Terra, I mean it was his father who fought for the evil side during the keyblade wars and died. He has to let it go and live in the now. He has Ven and I, and needs to become his own person. Terra will be who he's meant to be. _Aqua caught up to Terra and Ven, and followed behind them to the castle. _I hope Terra will cheer up before tomorrow._ Aqua sighed, and joined the common conversation Ven and Terra were having on the unversed.

*~*~*~*~*

"What!?!" Terra and Aqua yelled together at Master E.

"That's soooooo…" Aqua began.

"Awkward…" Terra finished and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry," Master E. stood nobly in front of them. ",But- Show some respect!" Terra and Aqua bowed at this, realizing they were being extremely rude, but this situation could not be handled easily.

"Master E! I can't share a bed, let alone a room with Terra! It's soooooo…"

"Abnormal…"

"Exactly!" Aqua whined.

Master E. held up his hand to silence the two. "Yes, I know, but we can't help the lodging circumstances."

"Circumstances?!" Terra gasped.

"It's a friggin' castle!" Aqua yelled. "How could there be rooming circumstances!"

"Why can't I just room with Ven?" Terra said, and then remembered the time they went camping together. Ven tossed and turned; kicking Terra in the face, and talking, and even sleepwalking out of their tent. "Never mind. I'll just room with Aqua." Terra put his arm around her.

"What?! I didn't agree!" Aqua moved away from Terra's body.

Terra threw up his hands and yelled angrily, "What?! You're afraid I'm gonna rape you or something?!"

"Okay!" Master E. interrupted and rolled his eyed. "Good you two kids got it worked out. Wake up bright eyed and bushy-tailed for your examination!" Master E. left them standing there arguing.

"Ehhhh!!!" Aqua groaned. "Master E.; Always the wise and reliable master."

"Whatever, Aqua. We're best friends, I think its okay that we share a room, and *ehem* a bed."

Aqua nervously laughed. "Right, sorry. I guess I over reacted a bit! Ehehe…" Aqua never admitted it, but since they were little she had always had a little crush on Terra. It wasn't a big deal, just a little crush on her best friend; normal for a girl her age, but sharing a room and a bed…awkward.

"C'mon, Ven's probably waiting up for us." Terra took her arm and led her down the hall. Terra always acted like he was her father or something, but Aqua stared at him as she walked next to him like he was, something else. Aqua shook her head. _Geez, what has this whole situation done to me! _She secretly laughed to herself. _We're friends. That's it; nothing more and we will never be anything more._

*~*~*~*~*

"Man, oh man. You guys got quite the room!" Ven was jumping on the bed that stood in Terra and Aqua's room. Terra stood at the window and stared passively out it. Aqua went through the mini-fridge in one of the surrounding cabinets around the television. Finally, Ven settled down and crashed on the bed. "Your room makes my room look like a dump." Ven crossed his arms behind his head and breathed a sigh of relaxation. "Are you guys excited for the MQE tomorrow?"

Aqua and Terra both remained silent; not knowing what to say or how to react to the situation. They were angry earlier, but now that that they were actually in this room together, next to the king sized bed, they didn't know what to do; especially with their young friend Ven in such high spirits.

"I'm kind of nervous." Aqua finally said, breaking the silence.

"Don't be." Terra responded quickly. Aqua looked up at his sudden seriousness. "I know you'll do great." Terra looked over to her and smiled; he doesn't do that often.

Silence filled the room again. "Well," Ven sighed and got up from the bed. "We're gonna need a lot of rest for tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Ven waved at the two teens and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

It was still silent as no one moved in the room, but Terra got up from his spot by the window and headed to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." He grunted, grabbed a towel from the rack next to the shower door, and closed the door behind him. Aqua heard the lock click and the shower start. She sighed. "Now I'm alone." Aqua relaxed, and went into the drawers temporarily labeled "Aqua". She found a silk, lime green nightgown with lace around the edges. "A little racy, but this will have to do." She slipped off her usual armor and cloth uniform, hesitantly. _Terra and I are only separated by one door._ Aqua gasped. _Thump. _Her heart beat loudly.She stood in front of the full length mirror next to the drawers completely naked before putting on her nightgown. _Terra is naked as well, only one door away. _Aqua thoughts and heart were silent for a moment as she heard the shower streaming from the pipes. "Okay Aqua, calm down." She said to herself aloud, and still naked, got on her knees. "When will this old crush give up?" she whispered to herself and sat in this position for a long time, thinking about this "crush". Or was it something else? _Do I really… love Terra?_ Suddenly, Aqua heard the shower turn off, and here she was sitting naked in the middle of the room. "Ahhhh!!!" She quickly got up and slipped the nightgown over her head, along with a fuzzy robe to hide the skimpy outfit.

"Hey." Terra stepped through the door into the bedroom. He was shirtless with just a towel around his waist.

"Uhhh, hey." Aqua said through a stutter. Terra was beautiful; he had such a muscled and toned chest, it made her insides go to jelly. Even his towel was falling down a little bit off his waist, revealing some of his pelvis, but nothing below. "So, uhhh," she didn't know quite what to say at this time; his chest melted her brain. "How was the shower?"

Terra raised one of his eyebrows in surprise at the random comment. "Fine I guess." Terra was about to turn to the drawers against the wall, when Aqua's robe began to open a little, revealing smooth, pale glowing legs and even a little cleavage. "New night gown Aqua?" He asked nervously.

"Oh!" Aqua gasped, and quickly fumbled for her robe. "Yea, yea." Aqua blushed a little bit. _Could this rooming situation be any more awkward?_ Both teenagers thought. Terra went over to get into some pajamas.

"Hey could you uhhh, close your eyes for a second?" Terra asked nervously. _Would Aqua even want to look or anything?_

"Sure." She closed her eyes as Terra quickly dropped his towel and slipped on some boxers and pajama pants.

"Okay." Aqua opened her eyes as Terra climbed onto the bed next to her. She blinked.

"You actually are gonna sleep in the bed with me?" Aqua asked nervously, blushing, and her eyes darting from Terra's face to his chest.

"Naw, I'll just sleep on the floor. I just am going to watch TV with you. I mean, we might as well relax, so we'll be calm for our exam tomorrow right?"

"Right." Aqua said and they both just turned their attention to the flashing pictures. Some game show was on, but they weren't thinking about that. Terra thought of Aqua, his feeling for her, and that silky, short nightgown she was wearing. Aqua thought about her feelings for Terra and his handsome body.

_Maybe these feelings aren't just a fleeting crush_, Terra and Aqua both thought. But who would make the first move?

The clock next to the bed read 11:02. It was time for bed. No moves were made, they had to sleep and get rest for their Master's Qualification Exam tomorrow. Too bad Terra and Aqua didn't say anything; they just watched _The Price is Right_.

"I'm just gonna set up my little floor bed." Terra threw some blankets and pillows on the ground, but Aqua didn't want him to sleep there. _I want him next to me_.

"Terra." Aqua sat up and spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…" she didn't know how to put it into words; all her feelings, all she wanted to say. All that came out was: "I need you!" Aqua gasped desperately.

It was silent as Aqua had a serious look on her face. Terra had an extremely surprised expression on his face. "Aqua?"

"I know it sounds really weird, and crazy, but I can't put my feelings into words. Terra I love you! I never want to be without you! I need you, sleeping here by my side! All my life, I want you! No one else!" Aqua realized she was shouting. "Sorry, but I can't help myself. I love you!"

Terra just starred at her, not believing what he was hearing, because he felt the same way. Aqua turned away, abashed, embarrassed. Terra was so silent he probably didn't feel the same and didn't want to hurt her feelings. A tear streaked down her cheek.

"You know," Terra sighed. "All that rambling really turns me on."

Aqua looked up suddenly and Terra's face was directly in front of hers. "Aqua." He said quietly and put his hands to her face, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Aqua closed her eyes and melted into Terra's lips as the kiss deepened. His tongue pressed against her lips and Aqua opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue explored her mouth and she his. Soon, Aqua had pulled Terra on top of her on the king size bed, they earlier refused to share. Aqua's moved across his bare chest and down to the edge of his pants.

"Mmmm." Terra moaned.

They had barely confessed their love to each other, and Terra already wanted more of Aqua. After all, Terra had wanted her for a very long time as well. Terra felt something bulging in his pants, and Aqua felt it against her. She brushed her hand across his front, making him moan deeper.

"Do you really want me?" Aqua whispered seductively into his ear as her hands went and knotted into his spiky hair.

"Yes." He kissed her again with more passion. "I want you."

"Then take me." Aqua laid back on the bed passively as Terra kissed down her lips, jaw, neck, and cleavage. He was at the edge of her nightgown now, and it could slip off oh so easily. Terra already felt Aqua pulling at his waistband.

"You really want to do this?" Terra asked between kisses.

"I do. I want you." Aqua suddenly pulled off Terra's boxers in one motion, leaving Terra completely naked on top of her.

"Mmmm," Terra sighed again as he laid his body against her. Aqua's curious hands moved from around his neck, down his chest, teasingly flicking his nipples, and finally resting her hand on what stuck up in between his legs. Terra jerked his hips forward as Aqua's hand stroked him, "Oh Aqua," he cooed as Aqua pumped the body part. Still holding it, Aqua moved her face in between his legs and licked the bulging member, and then took the whole thing hungrily into her mouth. Aqua's mouth and tongue explored until Terra interrupted, "I can't take this anymore." He rubbed his hands up her thighs, hooking his fingers on the edge of her underwear pulling them down. "Time for you to shed your clothes."

"Terra," Aqua was so into the moment, she stripped off her silky nightgown herself. Her breast lay in front of Terra. Terra hungrily took her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting intensely. "Oh!" she gasped as Terra's face suddenly moved to her opening and his cold tongue entered her. Aqua shivered and her hips bucked forward. "Oh, oh Terra." Aqua moaned and moved her own hands across her chest to his face. She pulled his tongue out of her and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted the juice from inside her on the edge of his lips.

"You're tasty." Terra moaned as he pulled away.

Aqua pulled him back to suck her breast. "You're so silly when you're turned on; now, please Terra," Aqua kissed his neck as she spoke. "Please, just make love to me."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ven was up in the middle of the night; hungry for something. _I guess I can have some ice cream or something_, he thought to himself. _Oh gosh I'm so nervous for the exam tomorrow!!!_ Ven was pretty much sleeping as he walked, until he passed Terra and Aqua's room. He thought he heard a noise so he stopped. Suddenly, and very loudly he heard someone, sounded like Aqua scream "Oh god, Terra!!!" Then a loud male voice, sounded like Terra, moaning deeply. _I wonder what's going on in there_. He thought, blissfully unaware of their adult actions. _They must be watching some violent show, or practicing for their MQE. I'll just be going to the kitchen, but first; _Ven turned around the other direction_, the bathroom!!!_

*~*~*~*~*

"Terra, go deeper; make me come!" Aqua had Terra inside her, pushing into her further, faster, and more passionate. Her hands curled in his hair as they rocked on the bed. Terra moaned louder, and his hands had to grip the bed so he could move intensely enough to catch up to Aqua. Suddenly, Terra hit a sensitive spot inside Aqua, her pleasure point, and it made her scream.

"Shhh," Terra tried to say, meanwhile he was groaning moaning as Aqua became even more intense. Aqua breathed in and out heavily as she gasped with each final, hard thrust of her hips. Finally, Aqua cired out, saw stars, and felt a warm liquid juice come from inside her and surround Terra, and Terra a second later, moaning loudly, filled Aqua up with his warm liquid as well. Terra sighed and fell on top of her in exhaustion. "Man," Terra said through heavy breaths. "For a girl, you're not very easy."

Aqua sat up underneath him. "Excuse me," Aqua gasped for air. "I am a keyblade master. I'm not your usual girl." Aqua rested her head back on the pillow, next to Terra who rolled onto the bed next to her; covering each other with the blankets. "I love you," Aqua fell asleep quickly; so did Terra who just laid his arms behind his head and smiled with satisfaction.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was morning and Terra was awake, starring at the beautiful goddess lying sleeping next to him. She lay to her side, so one of her breasts were exposed, but what interested Terra the most was her clear, pale, glowing skin. He didn't notice it in the haste of last night, but her skin was spread perfectly across her back; a few freckles graced the back, making it even more luxurious. He leaned down and kissed her back. _This is mine_, Terra thought as he looked at the siren. _She told me she loved me, I love her back_. Terra's fingers traced lightly across her clean back in different patterns. He sighed.

"Terra," Aqua's voice piped up quietly as she began to open her eyes.

"Good morning." Terra said and smiled; he was blissful instead of having a coarse attitude on other days.

"This is gonna sound strange, but did we?" Aqua sat up yawning. "Did we…have sex last night?"

"Ummm," Terra now was embarrassed. _What did I do wrong_, he thought. "Yes…" Terra answered hesitantly.

"Oh," Aqua realized she was naked. "Right. You are a beast. I thought I dreamt it all." She giggled

Terra leaned over and gave her a quick, but passionate kiss. "This is real."

Aqua took his face in her hands and kissed him relentlessly. She desperately ran her hands across his body, but had to pull away for air. Aqua and Terra both blinked dreamily, then realized: "Oh my gosh, Terra! The MQE!!!" Aqua looked at the clock: 7:00. "Ahhh!!! We only have a half an hour to be at the courtyard! I gotta take a shower."

"Mind if I join you?" Terra stood out of bed, still completely naked.

Aqua considered the thought of Terra and her together in the searing hot water, kissing, drawing closer and she laughed. "Sorry, but if you do; we'll never get our shower finished. Let's get ready!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Aqua ran through the streets of the small village quickly; her high-heels hitting the ground with loud stomps. She breathed in and out just as quickly as her feet moved; a tear running down her cheek occasionally. Aqua may have been running like she was running from her death, but she held ever so careful to a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Suddenly she fell to her knees because she just couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed violently; her whole body lurching with each cry. _I can't do this_, she thought; the same thought that went through her head the minute she left the Land of Departure, _I can't do this_.

"Damn it!!!" She screamed up the top of her lungs. _Crash! _Thunder boomed loudly across the sky and a downpour of rain came down. "I hate this. I HATE MYSELF!!!" She screamed and cried even louder.

"Ehhh…" A little voice cooed from the cuddled bundle in her arms, and then a little cry echoed.

Aqua gasped and quickly stopped her tears. One of her hands instinctively went and pulled the blanket away. A pale face looked back from underneath the cloth. Blue eyes and small curls of brunette looked back. "Shhh. Little one." Aqua touched its perfect face, but quickly pulled away. "I can't get attached. I have to do this."

"Goo…" The baby quieted and gave a little smile. "Ma…" it began to speak.

"No," Aqua looked away and cuddled the baby up again in the blankets. She started to sob once again. Now she was soaking wet, and the baby was dry; cuddled into her arms. "This is the only place I can leave you." She spoke to it as she stood up and began walking towards the houses. "I sense…" She sighed. "I sense this certain…light or something here. I know…" she breathed as she reached a small porch. "I know you'll be fine here. It's the best place for you."

The house looked decent. A dim light was on in the front window and a friendly welcome mat lay at the front step. She sat on the porch quietly, knowing she couldn't say anything more. She sat there for a minute; thinking about all the choices that had brought her to this point. Meeting Terra, taking up a keyblade, becoming friends with and training young Ventus, sleeping with Terra, taking and passing the Master's Qualification Exam, sleeping with Terra again and again, and losing him to the darkness along with her brave light-filled Ven, and finally giving birth to Terra's child; this baby; the nameless boy who sits here in her lap about to be abandoned for good. _My baby_, she thought and once again a waterfall of tears poured from her eyes.

"Wahhh," The baby started to cry. Aqua gasped and uncovered his face.

"Shhh honey, I'm here," reluctantly she rocked the baby in her arms. "Mommy's here." Aqua choked out through her tears. Soon she began quietly humming a beautiful tune. "You are my 'Dearly Beloved'." That was the name of the song her mother sang her when she was young; one of the most beautiful melodies in the world. She stroked the babe's face, hummed and spoke whispers of encouragement; whispers of how he would never see his real mommy again.

The rain had stopped while she hummed and rocked the child; it was getting lighter outside. _It's almost morning_, Aqua thought and sighed. She stood up shaking, turned about to put the baby on the doorstep. "I love you," she whispered and more tears streaked down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Terra must never know about you; no one must ever know about you. I'm sorry." At this she sat the baby down on the welcome mat and pulled her arms from around him; to never touch her own baby again. "I love you," she added again. With these final words, Aqua knocked on the door loudly and ran away to a nearby corner. _God, this is terrible, I hate this!!! _Aqua mentally beat herself up until she heard a creak of the door from behind the corner.

"What's this?" A female voice asked.

"Honey, there's a baby on our doorstep." A male voice responded. The baby began to cry.

"Shhh darling I'm here." The female continued. "I guess someone left this child on our doorstep for us to take care of."

Aqua sunk to her knees on the ground, listening to this conversation. She cuddled herself in her own arms; her eyes unable to put out anymore tears. _This is for the best; he'll be fine and he'll never know me; it's for the best._

Aqua then began to sing the song her mother sung her when she was little and sad:

Dearly Beloved…

_If you are ever lost my dear_

_You know I'm here for you_

_Deep down inside your heart of light_

_I love you so don't be sad_

_Things will turn out not so bad_

_You will be safe_

_You will be loved_

_I'm sorry for all I've done_

_I love you_

_Remember this is true_

_Don't ever forget this true love_

_You _

_Are my_

_Dearly beloved daughter _

_never forget…_

_My dearly beloved son,_ Aqua though, _though you may not know it you'll always be loved by me and be protected by light. Your new family will love you too; I'm sure of it. My dearly beloved…_


End file.
